Knowing 2009 With names from Balto 1995
by Knowing
Summary: The exact same story of Knowing, only with the names from Balto. Got nothing to do so I wrote this.


Note* All the characters are human like in the movie Knowing, the only thing that's different is the names.

All rights reserved for Summit Entertainment and Universal Studios.

SUMMIT ENTERTAINMENT presents

an ESCAPE ARTIST production

a ALEX PROYAS film

NICHOLAS CAGE

KNOWING

**LEXINGTON, MA - 1959**

We see LUCINDA EMBRY – WAYLAND looking in the sky. She is hearing whispers. Lucinda is outside of the school entrance. Kids are running all over the place. The school bell rings.

ROSY TAYLOR walks out and friendly yells. "Everyone inside now!" The kids run into the school. Lucinda doesn't, she looks out to the sky. The sun shines the sky. Rosy sees her and sighs.

"Lucinda! Lucinda were going in now!"

Later at the classroom the students are sitting in their seats. Rosy is in front of the classroom. "Now I'm sure you remember, principle Clark said tomorrow is our opening day?"

"Yes Mrs. Taylor!" yelled the class.

"And you also knew that the special opening celebration was to draw what you think the future is going to look like in fifty years?"

"Yes!" yelled the class again.

Rosy nods. "Okay then lets get started."

The class draws. Rosy walks around the class. She compliments the student's drawings. She looks at the clock. "Time's up, everyone hand your work in!" She gathers the drawings.

Once she gets up to Lucinda she says. "Lucinda, you need to finish up now." Rosy looks at Lucinda and sighs. "Lucinda, you were suppose draw a picture…….This was your idea."

Lucinda doesn't respond. We see her writing a long list of numbers. She's almost finished. She writes a straight lined 33 and Rosy takes her paper. Lucinda looks up at her. She walks away and says. "Okay I want you all finished now."

Lucinda looks worried.

THE NEXT DAY

There's a hole on the ground with a star symbol around it. We looks up and see the Principle talking. "We the students and staff of William Dawe's Elementary, hereby bury this time capsule. In dedication, so fifty years in the future people can see what we like to imagine, in these years."

We see the janitors put the time capsule into the hole. People clap their hands.

Rosy turns around and see Lucinda standing in the corner. Rosy sighs and turns back to the celebration.

The janitors pick up a large copper plate saying, '1959 – 2009'.

Rosy turns back to see Lucinda, but she's gone. Rosy looks up and sees the balloon she was holding before flying up into the sky. Rosy looks worried.

The janitors put the plate above the hole.

"Lucinda!" Later at night we see cops walking around the school calling Lucinda's name.

Lucinda's parents are talking to the principle. Rosy walks up to a couple of teachers. "Please help me find her." The teachers nod and walk around.

Rosy turns to the gym.

We see Rosy walking down the stairs of the gym, into the locker room, with a flashlight. "Lucinda." She walks down the stairs. Then there's a scratching noise. Rosy stops and turns to the closet door next to the stairway.

Rosy hesitates and opens the door. She finds Lucinda inside crying. Her fingers are covered in blood. Rosy gasps. "Lucinda! Oh my god….."

Lucinda finally talks. "Please, please make them stop. Please." Rosy looks at her shocked. Then the flashlight blinds our view.

It fades into a small white circle which is the sun.

ROSE BYRNE

CHANDLER CANTERBURY

LARA ROBINSON

BEN MENDELSOHN

NADIA TOWNSEND

DANIELLE CARTER

Music by MARCO BELTRAMI

Directed by ALEX PROYAS

**LEXINGTON, MA – 2009**

BALTO KOESTLER is looking into his telescope. "Kodi! Come take a looks at this!".

KODI KOESTLER turns around. He walks to his father. "What is it?"

"Saturn's rings await your approval." Balto tells him. Kodi looks into the telescope.

"Has anyone else found life on other planets?" He asks.

Balto shakes his head. "Not yet, guess it's just us out there."

"Okay, what are the probabilities, of it?" Kodi asks.

"Well if you count the number of stars similar to our sun and the possibilities of earth-like planets orbiting them, then……"

"There are ten million possible worlds out there, mature enough for life to evolve." Kodi interrupts. Balto smirks.

"Why do you even ask?"

"Just making sure if your listening." Kodi runs into the house.

Balto turns to him. "Where are you going?"

"To watch that discovery program."

"What about dad's famous hot dogs night on the run?"

Kodi turns to his father. "I can't consume that, I've decided to become a vegetarian."

Balto sighs. "Well, when were you planning to tell the guy who buys the groceries around here?"

"Are you deaf dad, I just told you now." He shuts the door.

-

The next day we are looking at MIT.

Balto is walking with his friend, BORIS BECKMAN.

Balto turns to Boris. "So, what's on your scientific mind today?"

Boris thinks for a while. "Hey, remember my sister-in-law, AKA PH double Ds?"

Balto laughs. "Is that appropriate it to say?"

"Hey freedom of speech, anyway she said that you were intriguing, which fought was code for gay. But not anymore, because she ask me if you would join us for dinner." Boris tells him.

Balto look uncomfortable. "Yeah, I don't know."

Boris sighs. "Come on Balto, you owe me for last time you skipped out."

"Well, Kodi was panicking."

"Yeah and the other time he had a sore throat."

Balto looks at his watch. He stops. "Ah, damn it! Damn it!"

Boris looks concerned. "What?"

Balto turns to Boris. "I'm gonna be late for Kodi's ceremony. I'm sorry Boris." He starts to run to his car.

"Hey! Hey!"

Still running Balto turns around.

"Friday!" Boris yells to him.

"I'll think about it!"

Boris frowns and walks.

-

At WILLIAM DAWE'S ELEMENTARY we see the children singing in front of the entrance. Balto walks into the crowd of the parents. The students stop singing. The principle walks up to the podium. "Fifty years ago, the students of William Dawe's Elementary imagine what the future might hold. Today we unveil their legacy. Now we have a guest with us here today, Mrs. Rosy Taylor."

We see a much other Rosy probably in her eighties walk up to the rope around the rusted copper plate.

"Since Mrs. Taylor was here fifty years ago in the dedication, it's only fitting for her to cut the rope."

Rosy walks up to the rope. She slowly cuts it. The rope is cut. The people clap their hands.

Two janitors come up and pick up the rusted copper plate. Under it is a much more dirtier hole. The janitors pick up the time capsule from the hole.

Later Kodi gets his envelope. He walks up to a picnic table. He opens the envelope. He takes out the folded paper. He unfolds it. The paper has a list of numbers written on it. Kodi holds it up. He looks at the numbers. Kodi puts the paper down and sees a figure standing down the field.

"Hey!" a boy yells he runs up to Kodi. "What did you get?" He looks at the paper. "Boring everyone else got a picture."

Kodi turns to the boy. The boy runs back into the crowd. Kodi turns back to where the figure was standing. But no one was there.

"Kodi." Kodi turns around. He sees his father walk up to him. "What do you have there?"

Kodi looks at the paper. "I don't know, it could be a map, or sort of a map."

"Oh." Balto said.

-

Later that night Kodi was sleeping. Balto walks into the room. He sees Kodi and sighs. He walks out and closes the door behind him.

He walks down into the kitchen. He fills up a glass with liquor. He sees the paper with numbers on it, hanging out Kodi's school bag. Balto sighs he puts the glass down. He picks up the paper. He looks at it. He sees 91101 in the line of numbers. He walks up to a large marker board.

Balto copies the numbers. 91101. He draws three lines in between the numbers. 9/11/01.

"Nine eleven-o-one?"

He shakes his head and walks into his office. He turns on his computer and googles 9/11/01.

A page comes out. It says, 'In the memory of the 2996 lives that were lost that day'.

Balto reads it. He looks at the paper and notices 2996 next to 91101.

"Two thousand nine-hundred and ninety-six." He looks at the computer and frowns. "Come on!"

He looks at the paper. "What the hell is this?"

Balto removes the marker board from the kitchen and puts in on a table in his office. He erases the board and starts copying the numbers.

Once he's done he walks over to his computer and types. 1/4/1959. We see a headline, '42 killed in food fight. 9/26/59. 'Typhoon claims 5,089'. 3/17/1960. '63 die in Indiana air tragedy'. We start seeing headlines. '69 die in massacre', 'diphtheria epidemic claims 1,000s in Nome'. 2/12/63. 'Flight 705 crashes, killing everyone on board'.

Balto looks at the board and circles the dates, in red and numbers of deaths, in blue. He circles 4/15/63 and 129 next to it.

We see pictures of highways collapsed cities on fire, plane crashes. He circles numbers in blue like 456, 1089 and 50981.

He reads more headlines. '104 die in bus accident, 1968', 'Fight 191 crashes killing 275, 1979', '520 die on board Boeing 747, 1985', 'Oklahoma City bombing kills 168 lives, 1995', '419 perish in pile-up, 2002', '382 die', '481 lost souls', 218 die in office building fire', 'Hurricane Katrina takes at least 1,836 souls, 2005', '228 go missing in plane en route to Paris, 6/1/09', 'Swine flu kills 100s in Mexico', '229,866 killed in tsunami, 12/26/04'.

Balto looks at the board he sees 10/27/08/48, he looks shocked. He checks the paper, 10270848.

He looks really shocked. "Oh my god…." He drops the glass of liquor.

-

The next morning Kodi is waiting for his dad outside of his office. "Dad! Dad, we're gonna be late!"

Balto drives the car to the sidewalk of the school. Three kids, including Kodi walk out. A girl turns back and yells. "Thanks for the ride Mr. Koestler!" The kids walk into the school.

Kodi turns to his dad.

"Dad, are you sick?"

Balto turns to Kodi. "I'm fine."

"Don't you think your acting a little weird?"

"Am I acting weird?"

Kodi nods.

"I guess, that it was the work I was doing yesterday."

Kodi shrugs. "Okay, bye dad." He closes the car door.

"Bye."

-

We're at MIT now. Balto just explained to Boris what he discovered.

"Have you listened to yourself?" Boris asked Balto. Balto nods.

"I know it sounds crazy but if this is true, then eighty-one people are gonna die tomorrow."

Boris looks at Balto. "You can't be serious."

"Then how do you explain the dates on this list?"

Boris sighs. "Maybe someone's playing a really shitty joke."

Balto looks angry. "Yeah, right….right! Except I saw them dig up the capsule and hand that sealed envelope to my kid."

Boris frowns. "Okay, it's more then spooky, but this is crazy, I mean even for you."

Balto sighs and gives him a folded paper.

Boris looks at the paper. "What's this?"

"Unfold it."

Boris unfold it and sees a news article, '48 die in hotel fire'. He looks up at Balto. "Why are you showing me this?"

"The day Allison died, in the fire. It's on the list the list too." Balto looks sad. "On a piece of paper, that's been buried in the ground for five decades. How can you explain that?"

Boris sighs. "What about these numbers?" He points at the uncircled numbers. "What to they mean?"

Balto looks at the uncircled numbers. "I don't know yet, maybe nothing…."

"Maybe they all mean nothing." Interrupted Boris. "Balto, numbers are very powerful, it can take over your, when you don't know it."

"But, I'm not saying that eighty-one people are gonna die tomorrow. I'm saying why this!" He points at the list. "Is saying they will."

"Your not listening to me. Numbers make you see what you wanna see in them."

"So your saying?"

Boris sighs. "I'm saying that you losing Allison has pushed you out of your axis a little, and I think it's clouded your judgment."

Balto nods sadly. He walks and puts back his items into his bag.

"Where are you going?" Boris asked.

"Off campus." Balto replies.

-

Balto drives up to the highway. Traffic is everywhere. Balto looks at the traffic and sighs. He press a button on his GPS.

"William Dawe's Elementary School, alternative routes. No alternative routes." Said the GPS.

Balto sighs. He looks at the GPS screen and sees LAT: 42.453663, LON: -71.303855.

He gets the paper out and sees the same numbers. He looks at the GPS screen. "The uncircled numbers are locations. Balto looks at the paper. "This location?" He turns to the GPS screen. He looks outside the windshield. Outside there are ambulances down the highway.

Balto sighs and shrugs. He gets out and walks down the highway to a paramedic. "Hi, everything okay?!"

The paramedic walks up to him. "I'm sorry sir, but you have to get back to your car."

"Anybody hurt?" Balto asked him.

The paramedic shakes his head. "Just a couple of injuries, but nothing serious." The paramedic looks up. His face turns into shock as he runs away. Balto looks confused, until someone points to the sky.

Balto turns around and sees a airplane coming down onto the highway. The plane's wing slides on the highway and the plane crashes onto the field, near the highway. It explodes as burning debris fly all over the place. Balto looks at the plane crash in shock.

-

Balto's car drives up the driveway next to his house.

Inside his sister, Dusty is watching the television. The news is on. "Today was one of the worst days in recent US aviation history, when four plane crash landed across as many states from Maine to Miami. One ended in tragedy, with the death toll of eighty-one."

Balto walks in. He doesn't say anything. Dusty walks up to him. "You okay?" Balto turns to her and nods. "Do you need to talk?"

Balto shakes his head. "I…just…wanna…sleep." Dusty nods and Balto walks up the stairs. Kodi sees him.

"What happened dad?"

"Truck broke down on the highway."

Balto walks into his room. He sits on the sofa chair. Kodi looks at him. "It's more then a map, isn't it?"

Balto turns to his son. "You should go to bed."

Kodi looks frustrated. "Why won't you tell me what's going on?""

Balto looks at him.

Kodi continues. "What's does that list of numbers say?"

Balto looks down.

Kodi sighs. "I'm not a kid anymore." He runs to his bedroom and shuts the door.

-

We see Balto's car drive up across the street from a blue house. Balto picks up a printed news article, 'Lucinda Embry – Wayland: Local woman found dead'. He see Wayland on the paper and turns to the mailbox across the street, '77 Wayland.

The door to the house opens. A woman and her daughter walk out of the house. Balto sees them walk into the woman's car.

Balto follows the car to Boston. Kodi is sitting in the passenger seat listening to his IPod. Balto sees the car drive up into a museum.

At the museum Balto sees the woman talking to her daughter. Her daughter nods and walks to the wolf replicas. Balto turns to Kodi. "Kodi, why don't you go at the wolves I'll check on you later.

"Okay." Kodi walk over to the wolves, next to the girl. They look at each other.

The girl turns to him. "Did you know that all wolves are born deaf?"

Kodi turns to her. "Really?"

The girl nods. "But when they get older they can hear another wolf's howl, from ten miles away."

"Wow, where'd you learn that?"

The girl turns to the replicas. "I read it in the National Geographic."

Balto walks up to the woman. "Hi"

The woman turns to him. She looks at him. "Ah, hi."

"Is that your daughter?" Balto asked her.

The woman turns to where he's pointing at. "Yeah, why."

"Why? Ah, because that's my son over there. And they look like they're best friends already."

The woman nods. "Yeah, Aleu's probably talking to him about the animals. Even as a baby she was fascinated by them."

"Yeah it's the same with him. He likes extinct animals." Balto said nervously.

The woman fans herself with a brochure. "I don't think it's ever been this hot before in October." Balto nods in agreement. "Air conditioning must be out." She continued.

"Yeah, I'm Balto." Balto takes his hand out.

The woman shakes his hand. "Jenna"


End file.
